Dr. Monty
|-|Human form= |-|True form= |-|Comics= Summary Dr. Monty is a main character in the Call of Duty Zombies mode. He is revealed to be an antagonist in the Aether Story maps of Black Ops 4. He is also a member of the ancient Keeper race and is responsible for most of the powerups in-game. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-B, likely High 2-A Name: Dr. Monty, The Great Dragon, The Beast, Beelzebub, Lucifer, Satan, The Devil (all by Shadowman), "M", "Doctor Minty" (by Samuel Stuhlinger) Origin: Call of Duty (Verse) Gender: Male Age: At least in his billions (Is as old as the universe) Classification: Keeper, Agarthan Attack Potency: At least Macroversal, likely High Multiversal+ (Doctor Monty is confirmed to be a Keeper. Keepers exist in the Aether, which is a reality that transcends and exists outside the Multiverse) Dimensionality: 4-D, likely 5-D Travel Speed: Immeasurable (Can move in a realm that exists outside of the multiverse) Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Could hold the Agarthan Dimension together with his powers) Striking Strength: At least Macroversal, likely High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Macroversal, likely High Multiversal+ Stamina: Unknown (Has never shown to get tired) Range: At least Macroversal, possibly High Multiversal+ Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Type 1), Soul Manipulation, and Purification (Type 2. Cleansed Samantha's soul), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Weapon Creation and Creation, Transformation, Telepathy, Sound Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 4. Created free will), Cosmic Awareness, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Haxscales to the Shadowman Who created the Alcatraz Pocket Dimension), likely Higher-Dimensional Existence, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Immortality (Type 2 and 8: Dr. Monty was never born or created. Dr. Monty can live as long as the Endless Cycle exists), Should have all of the abilities of the Mystery Box, Summoning Key, GobbleGum Machine, and Perk-a-Cola's, Durability Negation via Insta Kill, Death Manipulation via Nuke, Camouflage via Zombie Blood, Explosion Manipulation via Explosive Touch and Nuke, Electricity Manipulation via Electric Orb, Statistics Amplification (He is the one who created them) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Cannot directly interfere, as it would contradict the free will he created. It is revealed in Tag der Toten that Monty was also corrupted by the Dark Aether when he attempted to help the Shadowman. Pablo Marinus reveals that the endless cycle is the only thing keeping Monty alive. Explanations Doctor Monty is rated at 2-B to High 2-A because we know the COD Multiverse is at least 2-B in size "Hello...? Testing, testing, te- do you hear me? Testiiiing, tes-- actually, I don't know why I'm doing all this. I'm almost one hundred percent certain that you CAN hear me. So let's not fanny about. OK. Where best to start ... the universe is big. Really big. So try to imagine the biggest thing that you can. And then imagine that you're waaaay off. It's a million, billion, trillion, eeahhh .. zillion? Times bigger than that. Actually, don't worry about the size - it's fucking huge. Let's just leave it at that. More important than it's humongous proportions is the fact that the universe is a living, breathing thing ... ever-changing, ever-shifting. Existing across and beyond time .. and space, itself. With me so far?" "Alright! So you've got this universe; this big, change-y already volatile universe... and then you shatter it with a hammer. A metaphorical hammer - and it cracks and splinters into a million other universes. All coexisting, at exactly the same time. (sigh) Do you have ANY idea how difficult that is to keep track of? I may be omnipotent, but I can't be everywhere." The Aether is stated to be a realm beyond all of this Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) - Bill Cipher's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were at High 2-A) Category:Tier 2 Category:Call of Duty Category:Time Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Soul Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sound Users Category:Life Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Immortals Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Death Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Villains Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Human Category:Purification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Weapon User Category:Superhumans